


A Strong Dart

by thefilipinozombie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gap Filler, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilipinozombie/pseuds/thefilipinozombie
Summary: So what DID happen to John after Eurus shot him??????





	

**Author's Note:**

> god dammit look at me i haven't posted sherlock fanfiction in YEARS what am i doing
> 
> just a short little gap filler that should take place after John got "shot" and before Mycroft's House of Horrors
> 
> I hope this will satisfy someone

The last thing he remembers is sitting at the therapist’s home. They were talking about Sherlock. Sherlock? And Mycroft. Memories floated around his head and he desperately tried to grasp them, but everything was so blurry. The bright red carpet jumped out at him the most, the therapist’s silver hair and…

Her eyes. But they weren’t her eyes.

His heart sped up as pieces started to fit back together. Sherlock’s secret sibling. Her locking the door. Adrenaline pumping through his veins as he stared down at the barrel of a gun.

He could hear two distinct voices rumbling about something, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He made an effort to open his eyes.

A firm hand on his shoulder jolted him awake. His vision swayed a bit, images not quite wanting to stay still. It was like he was on a bender. A familiar figure bent down towards him.

“John?” Sherlock’s face filled his view. That was definitely Sherlock’s voice at least--almost muffled, then slowly came to clarity. “John, can you hear me?”

John blinked a couple times, trying to force his vision straight. The room stopped spinning, revealing the walls of his bedroom. He was home. Molly stood next to Sherlock, looking up and smiling with relief.

“John!”

John winced as Sherlock raised his voice. “Yes! Yeah. I can hear you.”

“You want to tell me exactly what happened?” Lestrade ordered. John lifted his head slightly to see him standing at the end of the bed, arms crossed. Despite his posture his face didn’t look angry. “No one’s heard from you in hours, then we find you on the floor with a _tranquilizer dart_ in your neck.”

“I’m sure we’ll get to that, Inspector,” Sherlock said, his tone more calm. “Is he okay?”

Molly’s smile turned more nervous. “I keep telling both of you, this isn’t exactly my expertise--”

Sherlock cut her off with a look. Molly stared for a moment, then sighed.

“He’s okay, from what I can tell. There weren’t any drugs in his system besides the dart, which seems harmless. All clean!” she added with a laugh. “I’m happy that you’re back, John, but I really do need to go. I’m technically on my break right now so…”

Sherlock nodded. With another quick smile, Molly quickly ran out the door. Lestrade looked like he was about to burst.

“Alright, start from the beginning then.”

John looked up at Sherlock. He almost hesitated, unsure what this information might do to Sherlock. If John had never heard of the ‘secret sister’, then God knows what the truth is behind her. Only the Holmes family would have a secret sibling no one knew about. They really did love their dramatics.

“Eurus.”

Sherlock stared at him as if he was waiting to continue. Confusion started to creep up on John.

“And?” Lestrade asked.

“Eurus doesn’t...does the name ‘Eurus’ mean anything to you?”

Sherlock’s eyebrows squinched. He could almost see him searching through his mind palace. “Greek. Part of an old myth--”

“No, not that,” John interrupted before he could go off. “It’s a person. Do you know someone named Eurus?”

"Nope."

So, a secret sister that Sherlock didn’t know about. Christ, did John wake up in a soap?

“Well then, there’s not much I know then,” John said. “I don’t know how much you’ll believe me, but…” John’s mouth stayed open as he tried to think of the best way to tell Sherlock. He quickly realized there really wasn’t. He deflated. “Your sister shot me.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Lestrade asked. “Sherlock’s sister?”

Sherlock’s eyes started to blink rapidly, the only sign John’s ever seen that meant Sherlock was truly confused.

“Yes, and she was posing as three different people.”

A laugh escaped from Lestrade’s mouth. “Seriously? You sure there was nothing else in that dart?”

John sighed and looked at Sherlock. “Look, I know it sounds impossible but it’s true. Eurus is the name of the woman that I met on the bus, my therapist, and your sister. Oh, and apparently Faith Smith, so I guess that makes four.”

Sherlock didn’t move. It was like he turned to stone. John was worried that he would crack if he put a finger on him.

“Okay,” Lestrade said, still smiling. “If what you’re saying is true, then tell us what went down.”

“I was in my regular session, she asked about Sherlock’s secret sibling, then revealed herself and shot me,” John replied. “Pretty straight-forward.”

“Did she threaten you at all? Or Sherlock?”

“Besides declaring that she wanted to make a hole in my face, no.” John sat up, tired of lying in his bed. He scooted his way around Sherlock, and Lestrade helped him get up. Even though his stomach turned slightly, John felt fine.

“Anything else?”

John shook his head. “That’s all I know,” he said. He looked to Sherlock. “I imagine Mycroft knows the rest. I’ve confronted him about it before.”

That seemed to bring Sherlock back to this plane of existence. “Of course he does.”

“Probably won’t get anything out of him,” John said. A smile crossed his face as a thought ran through his head. “We might have to shake him up a bit," he added half-jokingly.

Sherlock glanced at John, then turned on his heel and swiftly left the room.

John heard the front door shut. He only wished he knew what was going on in Sherlock’s head right now. He supposed a million--he's probably five steps ahead of whatever plan he's come up with already. Seeing that the world was still standing, John decided to let it go for now. Sherlock knew where to find him Mrs. Hudson had been watching Rosie the last time he was awake and he supposed now would be a good time to relieve her of her duties. One glance at his alarm clock let him know that he’d only been out for ten hours. Rosie should be asleep by now. He sighed as he wondered if he still had a job. Employers weren't too fond of their employees disappearing after their lunch break.

John was about to say something when Lestrade's face fell in his hands.

“Greg? What’s wrong?”

He rubbed his face, then leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

“There’s three of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I'd love to see if you thought I did the characters justice or just feedback in general because I'm thinking of actually writing a full story soon and I wanna know if I still got it ya feel me pls and thank you


End file.
